


when the black rain comes it will be colorless

by turtlenecksandsweaters



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, happy ending? i dont know her, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlenecksandsweaters/pseuds/turtlenecksandsweaters
Summary: “You are no longer a Bookman.”Allen doesn’t react when Bookman leaves. His hands don’t move, but his eyes follow him for a second before settling again.“I will protect your memories from the others. No matter how long until you awaken, no matter what.”





	when the black rain comes it will be colorless

“I will protect your memories from the others. No matter how long until you awaken, no matter what.”

 

Bookman is the first to find Allen.

 

His body is slumped against a brick alley wall, the smell of iron there is heavy although not unfamiliar to the Bookman.

 

The poignant smell leaves the taste of iron in his mouth so strong he has to cover his face. Bookman comes to stand in front of his blank eyed apprentice. The first words to leave his mouth are not of care, but rather, “What have you _done_ you petulant boy?!”

 

Allen doesn’t respond, instead his eyes stay locked on the body before him that Bookman won’t force himself to look at, he knows already just who sits there lifelessly, and he knows enough of what Allen has done without the red head uttering a word himself. Bookman straightens his back, drops his hands to his side, and looking up at the sky he takes a step back and watches Allen in what might have been described as pity.

 

“You are no longer a Bookman.”

 

Allen doesn’t react when Bookman leaves. His hands don’t move, but his eyes follow him for a second before settling again.

 

Cross comes not long after, an hour, maybe two later. He’s wearing his normal black trench coat and buckled pants, his crucifix loose around his neck and the scent of smoke hanging from him like a cloud.

 

Cross kneels down next to Allen, eyes sharp yet and almost lazy. His eyes are on the body across from them, too, and he understands. He sits down next to Allen, lays one arm over his brother’s shoulders, and _laughs_. It’s a quiet laugh, so only the two bodies in the alley would receive it. Allen tilts his head to his brother, his eyes watching him the same way they watched the body. Cross stiffles his rueful laughter, drops his head against the brick wall and looks up, much like Bookman had. It sickens Allen. “We lost everything today, huh?”

 

He doesn’t have to respond for Cross to let out another laugh, though this one is angrier.

 

When the rain starts to fall, it is poisonous in the way that it makes the blood on the concrete run and acidic with its touch hitting their bodies. Cross stands up first, crushing his sopping cigarette under his boot and putting his hands out to Allen, purposefully standing in his line of vision, blocking him from looking at that _body_ any longer.

 

Surprisingly, Allen takes Cross’ hands easily and pulls himself up.

 

It’s too dark out, and now their only light source is the moon. Allen runs a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back, and drops his hands after taking his glasses off. Cross watches him carefully, anticipating something else when Allen sighs and closes his eyes.

 

“Let’s get out of here.”

 

 

 

They’re leaving Edinburgh by the time the sun rises. They haven’t spoken much at all, and Allen stares out the window of the train instead of at Cross in front of him. His glasses are clean again, perched on his nose, and he’d changed his blouse to a new one that _wasn’t_ spattered in blood spots. He may not have said what happened, but Cross can infer. It wasn’t that hard to guess, when he found his brother covered in the blood of the man he loved.

 

The train starts and they sit in silence. The compartment is empty besides them, closed off from the rest of the occupants as courtesy of Cross. He’s silently thankful for the precaution when he finally looks fully at Allen and finds him covering his mouth with labored breathing.

 

He’d never seen his brother like this; for a moment, he’s stunned into silence. A silent debate rattles in his head, and he swiftly moves to sit next to his younger sibling in grace he didn’t deserve to exhibit now. Like the previous night, he wraps his arms around Allen, but this time pulls him to lean against his shoulder. Cross can feel the quiver in Allen’s shoulders when he all but slumps into his grip, and Cross doesn’t look when he starts to cry. Cross swallows the words bubbling in his throat, cools his growing emotion, and resigns himself to stay there as long as Allen needed him. As long as Allen wanted him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> god it. usually takes me weeks to finish something but i started this yesterday and was very determined so. sorry for any spelling/context errors. if you know what the title is from, props to you ;)


End file.
